Big Trouble in Little Apartment
'Big Trouble in Little Apartment '''is the third episode in season 1 of ''Raven's Home. Plot The episode starts with Levi and Booker in their rooms. Levi then says he misses having a trampoline in his own bedroom. After Booker fails a dunk, Raven comes in and asks the boys if they're getting ready for school. Then Raven shows Levi how to dunk, being comedic in the process. In the living room, Nia is looking for her black boots. Raven and Chelsea start listing places for her clothes. Then, when Nia says there's not lots of space for her clothes, Raven and Chelsea remember the time they had not lots of space the time they were on a submarine. Then Nia has to check on the boys. Devon then comes in. He has Raven tie his tie because he has a job interview at the local weather news station. He then tells the forecast of his interview. The kids come in just in time to go to school. As they leave, Booker has a vision that Levi is going to move away. Nia and Tess talk about Nia's sleeping situation. Booker talks to his mom about buying a 'Thunder Bounce Trampoline'. Raven says no, then there goes a dramatic sequence of Booker buying the trampoline. Chelsea comes in with someone else's laundry, not realizing. She has to go back to the laundry room after seeing how big the underpants are. Nia tries to get Booker to talk about her sleeping situation. She says she needs some advice. Booker shuts her out because he's having someone installing a trampoline in the house. Levi goes to his room, only to find Booker and the trampoline. He wants Levi not to mention the trampoline to his mom. Later, 6,043 jumps later, Levi gets cramps and Booker has to get sparkling pineapple juice. He talks to Nia about her privacy and then Raven fools around with Nia's bra. Levi thought a bra was one of his tank tops, shrunk down. Then Nia goes to the roof deck. Nia talks to Tess about privacy. She says she isn't happy. Tess offered to live with her, but it had the same conditions. Booker talks to Levi about living in Raven's apartment. They realize it was Nia, after Booker lists everyone except Nia. Everyone looks for Nia, finding her at the cafe via her cellphone. Then, Booker and Raven try to get her, while he is under the table, and Raven acting as an employee, while getting macaroons, making a coffee, and grabbing a fedora for disguise. Raven pours a beverage into the glass while water was in the glass, comedically. Devon, who went with Nia, is going to move to Dallas for his job. The coffee machine grinds, then blows up the macaroon stand. After escaping, the two went home and Booker went to his room. Raven talks to Nia about her privacy and Levi and Chelsea, while Chelsea wants to show them something. Raven confesses about the coffee machine. Chelsea finally shows them what happened. Meanwhile, Booker's vision happened. Chelsea shows where the two will be sleeping. Chelsea tells Raven about the trampoline. Booker and Nia talk. Raven confronts Booker in the credits about the trampoline after Nia and Booker talk. Cast Main Cast * Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter * Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels * Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter * Issac Brown as Booker Baxter * Jason Maybaum as Levi Daniels * Sky Katz as Tess Recurring Cast * Jonathan "Lil' J" McDaniel as Devon Carter Guest Cast TBA Trivia * This episode will show Devon Carter, Raven's ex-husband. References * [1] Category:Raven's Home episodes